paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup pup puppies 2
Ace and Lani belong to Tundrathesnowpup- also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Chase and Skye's oldest two pups; born around 4 hours after Tundra and Rocky's pups: Meet Lani; meaning "Sky" or "Heaven" in Hawaiian; and Ace, named a bit after a famous police dog, but mostly after Skye's favorite pilot, Ace Sorenson. Ace was born first, and Lani followed about 15 minutes afterwards. Ace would like to be a medic pup one day, and while Lani is just living for the moment now, she later declares that she wants to be a high-flying aviation pup just like Skye after she takes her up one day for a little joy-ride, enjoing the rush of being up in the air. Ace tends to spend most of his time with Winter; due to his huge crush on her; playing Pup Pup Boogie with her and watching their Aunts and Uncles and parents work and save Adventure Bay. Lani likes to run around with Aurora and explore, often getting into trouble like getting stuck in places or getting sprayed by skunks. Lani starts to crush on another one of Zuma and Princess' sons,Dylan . She finds his freckles and kind personality super cute and she is head over tail for him. Ace notices CJ 's attempts to pull him away from Winter, but he pays no heed to it, brushing her off and her snobbiness towards Winter. They end up having a younger sister named Sora when they're 2 years old. In human mentality Ace and Lani are 13 and Sora is 8. They adore their younger sister to bits and lov to be around her. When they're about 6 years old, they get married to their puphood crushes and end up having pups of their own. Lani and Dylan have 3 pups, a boy and two girls: Digger , Sandy , and Robin , while Ace and Winter have two daughters, Clarity and Breeze and later on have a son named Cayo . They're now fullyfledged members of the PAW Patrol, trying their best to fill out their parent's pawsteps. They always make sure they have time for their family and love to be with their mates and their friends. Ace and Lani look much like their parents and grow up to chase's height when adults. As a teenager, Lani grows out her bangs and keeps them into adult hood. When they're grown up and get married, they wear Marriage pins on their collars to match their mates. When she marries Dylan, Lanj gets a golden badge shaped pin with a rhinestone D initial on the side and his badge symbol in the middle. When he marries Winter, Ace gets a golden badge shaped pin with a rhinestone W initial on the side and her badge symbol on the front. CxS pups.png|General appearances CxS pups Uniform.png|PAW Patrol Uniforms Ace badge.png|Ace's Badge Lani badge.png|Lani's Badge Lani: Very outgoing and adventurous, always finding something new to stick her nose into. She's very kind, but is kind of fiery and stubborn when it comes to someone disagreeing with her. She's more of a fireball than her brother, and her partner-in-crime is usually always Aurora or Dylan. She'll pick a fight if she has to- and doesn't back down too easily. she's very defensive about her friends and family Ace: More logical and calm, he is very sweet and talkative, always eager to help out a friend in need. Ace tends to be scared of conflict, and would like to avoid scuffles and fights whenever possible, sometimes a bit of a coward when it comes to things like that if they are directed straight at him. Though in times of real danger, if his family or friends are in trouble, he'll tell himself to suck it up and push through. He's a bit of the watch-dog/worrier of his friend group, always making sure they're okay and trying to figure out if their plans are good or not. Ace: Young: Joey Lawrence voice of Oliver in Oliver and Company Teenager/Adult: Elijah Wood- voice of Wirt in Over the Garden Wall ''(gets deeper as an adult) Lani: Young: Michelle Horn- voice of young Kiara in ''Lion King 2 Teenager/Adult: Megan Fahlenbock- voice of Gwen in Total Drama Island(also Jen Masterson in 6teen- but both chars sound exactly alike- Gets a bit more mature as an adult but pretty much stays the same) |-|Stories by me= Present Day: *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pup's first Father's day *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Chase the Cupid *Pups and the Party Crasher *Pups and the Broken Toy *Pups and the green-eyed monster *Not alone anymore *Pups go to the Pound *Puppies and the Frosting Fiasco *Pups plan a Picnic *Pups and the Candy-swiper *Pups and the Family Vacation *Pups and the Allergic reaction *Pups and the Peanut Panic Future Generation: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! |-|Song articles= *Fixer Upper |-|Creepypastas (non-canon)= *Waves of Guilt |-|Stories by others= Canon *Pups And The TV Interview *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Pups To The Rescue *Pups To The Rescue (part 2) *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pups Take The Plunge *Pups and the New Student *Pups and the flu *Pups Hunt down a Runt! *Pups And The Mine Rescue *Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2) *Ace's present for Winter *Pups and the dinner disaster *Pups and the Fur Cut *Pup pup storm *Snowdrop The Savior of Winter *Little Pups under the Big Top *Love is a Breeze *The Ballad of Love *You Came Crashing into my Heart Non-canon *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (Ace only) *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups Save Kiara *Pups' First Mystery *Pups' First Mystery (1) *Pups' First Mystery (2) *Pups' First Mystery (3) *Pups' First Mystery (4) *Pups' First Mystery (5) *Pups' First Mystery (6) *Chase and Skye *Chase and Skye 2 (Ace only) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Paw Patrol:Puppy Life 3 (mentioned) *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 2) *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 3) *Pups And The Time Warp *Pups And The Time Warp (part 2) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 3) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *Pups save Winter(Ace only) *Pups save winter part 2 (Ace only) *Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) (Ace only) *Pups Have A Winter Day *Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies *A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol *The Incredipups *Night patrol *Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante *Pups and Ace's bully *Aurora and the Night Fury *Pups and the cheer-full day *Pups and the Anniversary *Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge 2: A Winter-y Feeling *Lani meets Wonder Woman *Rory the pupnapper *Pups and the hunt for doubtful princesses *|Pups Shoot for Charity |-|Collaboration stories:= Present Day: *Like Champ Like Son (Semi-canon) *Ace meets Bathound (Semi-canon) *Puppies Get a Job *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups and the Mudslide *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting *Pups and the Little Sister *Pups Battle Egos Future Gen: *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye Catchphrases: Lani: *''"I'm ready for take-off!"'' *''"Let's soar to the rescue!"'' *''"Cloudy or clear, Lani will be here!"'' Ace: *''"I can Ace this!"'' *''"Let's Bandage them up!"'' *''"Feeling sick? I can make you better quick!"'' Pup Pack: Lani: *a jetpack just like Skye's, but with a few different jet speeds. It also contains a parachute- just in case. (suggested by Skye, after what happened with Maui, Skye suggested to Ryder that he should upgrade her pack with a chute) Ace: *An X-ray Screen *Bandages(Wraps and Band-aids) *Disinfectant Spray *Crutches *Lollipops(for the patient, though he sneaks a few sometimes and gets in trouble with Skye) *Epipens (for all sorts of allergies) Vehicles: Lani: a silver and red-orange/pink colored helicopter similar to Skye's, but it's more aerodynamic. It also has a claw, but also has a few other features, like a giant spotlight on the underside so she can light up her pathway on night rescues Ace: a smaller and darker red version of Marshall's ambulance, but with his badge on the side instead of Marshall's, and it can morph out to a make-shift doctor's office so he can do mobile checkups. He has a whole assortment of medical equipment, especially epipens after the terrifying incident with Lani Fears: Lani: despite her love for exploring, Lani is actually afraid of Pirates and hooks(hook hands and all that), and bats- due to an event of exploring a cave and getting spooked by a swarm of bats that started to fly out.. she also hates seagulls, she's not afraid of them, she just doesn't like them and will chase them. Ace: Like mentioned earlier, Ace hates conflict and is scared of fighting. He's also scared of octopuses(octopi?),stingrays, and jellyfish. He's also slightly scared of CJ. He's absolutely terrified of losing anyone he holds close to him, and sometimes has panic attacks when he thinks of the possibilities of those situations Like father like son: Ace shares his dad's feelings on talking to girls they like- hiding it and trying not to let anyone know, but it's pretty obvious to the other pups. But once he lets Winter know how he feels, he lets it show, and becomes fairly protective over her, though he still hates conflicts. He tries to settle things through words. Mentors: Lani: Lani feels extremely comfortable in the air with her mom, with Skye teaching her the ropes, she feels like a bird. Even though Skye can get a bit tough on her at times, she's loving every second of it. She also learns a few things from Angel, Skye's trainee, but spends most of the time with her mother. Ace: though he's learning mostly under Rosie, he learns a lot from Marshall as well, most of his tools being similar to his. He's a little cautious about learning about shots, but he likes being able to help his friends and family if they need to be patched up. When he's older, he teaches Tucker to be a medicine pup Random: * Ace sports a white diamond on his upper chest, just like his grandmother Brooke * Even though Ace is older, Lani acts more like the older sibling since she tends to have more confidence. She also likes to tease him sometimes- but it's all playful. Though Ace does step up in times of emergency *Mentioned in Pups and the Broken Toy, Ace has a stuffed bear named "Patchy" that tends to get ripped up every so often and is pretty much sewn together in several places by Skye. *Though Lani tries to hide him, her favorite stuffed animal is a purple elephant she named "Eggplant" or she affectionately refers to as "Eggy"- and she normally can't go to sleep without him * Due to their mixed genes- When they're teens, Lani actually becomes taller than her mom, thanks to Chase's height, though Ace still towers over her, getting mostly German Shepherd genes in him. * Lani has what's known as Heterochromia- which is what gives her the two different colored eyes * Extremely allergic to peanuts- Lani can't have any peanut-butter flavored treats or anything ''with peanuts, she'll swell up, ''bad, ''and could possibly die * Lani and Ace really want a pet platypus and get excited seeing them in the zoo * Ace gets sneezing fits sometimes like Chase, but he isn't allergic to anything. He has a very sensitive nose and will tend to sneeze 4-8 times in a row. * Sometimes Lani will get random dizzy-spells that cause her to fall over, but nothing too serious and nothing a little nap won't fix * If you can't tell, Ace is a daddy's pup and Lani is a mama's girl. They both look up to both parents, Ace likes Chase a bit more as does Lani with Skye. But that doesn't mean that they don't love the other parent any less. * Lani once tried to use a trash bag as a parachute and jumped off the playground structure....Did not work very well. (Based off of something that I actually tried as a kid >u> Let's just say I landed on my butt on a mound of sand.) * Lani will pounce and fight with anyone who dares threaten her younger sister, Sora, because of her tail. She's very protective of her and would do anything for her * Ace loves his younger sibling as well, but is more protective in the emotional sense, since he's not a very physical pup, despite his size. He uses it more for intimidation if there are smaller pups picking on her. He and Lani are always there for her, and Ace is usually the one who is there for when she needs a shoulder to cry on. * Though sometimes she stops Sora from getting in trouble, Lani sometimes helps her sneak off for an adventure. She'll show her some of her favorite hidden spots and locations, and most of the time causes Ace to freak out when she won't answer her Badge and will use the GPS locator screen in the Lookout to track them down * Lani blames herself for the loss of Sora's tail because she feels she wasn't watching her sister closely enough and sometimes feels awful and feels like she failed her duty as an older sister * When Ace panics, he tends to start to hyperventilate and pace around in circles, his tail fluffing up thick as the fur stands on end * Ace is a huge softy for his girls and will do anything for them. He loves his mate to bits and totally dotes over her and their daughters, and once Cayo is born, spoils him as well * Lani is a caring but fun mom- though she knows when to tighten her grip on the leash. She loves taking her kids on trails and finding new things for them to discover * Even though the seem like one version of their parents, they're both Cockapoo/German Shepherd mixes. As explained above, that's why they both tower over their mother * They're really tight to their cousins, Camo,Blitz,and Soda - but not Crash , due to him teasing them and being rude 24/7. Soda looks up to Ace, and he loves to give her attention and play with her, even letting her honk the siren on his ambulance. Lani and Camo get along pretty well with their rough-and-tumble behavior, though all three of them have to put up with Blitz and Soda wanting to play dress up. Though as they get older into their adulthood, they regain a small bond for Crash, after they notice his personality shift after hanging around Ace's daughter and getting his lost love, Garnet, back in his life. * Lani adores her Uncle Fletcher, unfortunately for Chase, who seems a little uncomfortable with that. She likes to call him "Uncle Fletch". She also adores her Uncle Maui - admiring the way he uses his jetpack to be a superhero for birthday parties. She also gets excited for him to teach her new stunts and tricks that she can perform (much to Chase's distress) * They won '''Best Future Gen OCs for the 2015 Fanon awards * AceXWinter won Best Future Gen Couple for the 2015 Fanon Awards * Since apparently this wasn't clear when i made my blog: '''''I am NOT accepting ANY other siblings for Ace and Lani. Sora is their only younger sibling and i will not be happy to find if someone makes them more siblings * Ace is very ticklish on his tummy and behind his ears, even as an adult * Lani is very close friends with Sterling, and in the The Crack Ships Series, She starts to date him * They call their cousins' pups "Nieces" and "Nephews" just because it's easier than saying "second cousin" and stuff like that. * Ace is absolutely overwhelmed with happiness when Soda names her son after him. He loves all his nieces and nephews, but he has a little soft spot for AJ. He calls him "Lil A", and the younger pup calls him "Big A" in return. * Lani is Sterling's wing-pup and tries to help him out with his affections towards Cece, even if he doesn't want her to. * Lani and Ace love when Aunt Harper babysits them, because she usually treats them out to sweets and lets them do almost whatever they want to do * Lani and Ace desperately want to track down and absolutely'' DESTROY'' Taka for leaving their younger sister and breaking her heart. Despite the acts of her father, they still love their young niece, Miracle,with all their heart and want her to realize she's a special pup * Lani's name is pronounced like "Law-knee". It's a hawaiian name- If you've ever seen Lilo and Stitch- her name is also very similar sounding to Nani- the two rhyme c: Family: *Chief- Paternal Grandfather *Brooke- Paternal Grandmother *Chase- Father *Harper- Paternal Aunt *Huck- Uncle *Turbo - Cousin *Gunner - Cousin *Mouse - Cousin *Bat - Cousin *Fletcher- Paternal Uncle *Elsie- Aunt *Blitz- cousin *Adelmo- cousin-in-law *Bernard- Second cousin- "Nephew" *Claudius- Second cousin- "Nephew" *Amara- Second cousin- "Niece" *Camo- cousin *Rain- cousin-in-law *Soda- cousin *Hershel- cousin-in-law *Hershey- second cousin- "niece" *Ace Jr- second cousin- "nephew" *Crash- cousin *Garnet- cousin-in-law *Rumble- second cousin- "nephew" *Tess- second cousin- "niece" *Rupert- Maternal Grandfather *Cornelia- Maternal Grandmother *Camille - Great Aunt *Hugo- Great Uncle *Benjamin - 2nd Cousin *Millie- 2nd cousin *Skye- Mother *Maui- Maternal Uncle *Coral- Aunt *Triton - Cousin *Paradise - Cousin *Kaimu - Cousin *Cliff- Maternal Uncle *Renee- Aunt *Shira- Maternal Aunt *Aryana- Aunt *Smoky Jr. - Cousin *Dustball - Cousin *Skky - Cousin * Sphinx - Cousin *Jamie- Maternal Aunt *Wrench- Uncle *Ryan - Cousin *Joey - Cousin *Twix- Maternal Aunt *Vega- Uncle *Rush- Cousin *Jace- Cousin *Akitla - Cousin *Sora- younger sister *Miracle- Niece *Dylan- Lani's mate/ Ace's Brother-in-law *Sandy- Lani's Daughter/Ace's Niece *Digger- Lani's Son/Ace's Nephew *Robin- Lani's Daugher/Ace's Niece *Winter- Ace's mate/Lani's sister-in-law *Clarity- Ace's Daugher/Lani's Niece *Breeze- Ace's Daughter/Lani's Niece *Cayo- Ace's Son/ Lani's Nephew *Sage - Brother-in-law *Summer - Sister-in-law *Bear - Nephew *RJ - Nephew *Scarlet - Niece *Aurora - Sister-in-law *Shadow - Brother-in-law *Silhouette- Niece *Tide - Nephew *Borealis - Nephew *Dusk - Nephew *Midnight - Nephew *CJ- Sister-in-law *Snow - Brother-in-law *Ren- Sister-in-law *Anastasia- Sister-in-law |-|Canon= Pup pup boogie.png|Do the pup pup boogie! ....or just stare hopelessly at your crush, that works too i guess Pups.png|puppy pairings :3 IMG 4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) like_father__like_son_by_lisadots123-d7vby15.png|Like father like son- gift art by LisaDots123 Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|Just leave the poor boy alone CJ The next generation by pokemonluvergirl2-d80jsl3.png|The pups as teenagers~ With their badges :3 Winter has two snowflakes, Ace has a Plus with a Bandage, Lani has a sky with two clouds and a sun, Aurora has a buoy and a rope, and Sage has a pine tree~ Just chattin by dj doxie-d81d38l.jpg|Art trade for Sonic2125 by Dj-Doxie- Ace, Sage, and Ash just chatting Lani Paw Patrol purple��.jpg|Photo by cartoonsaffron This is Lani's profile picture�� Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|next gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie Ace's present for Winter 1.png|drawn by pupmaker11 Ace's present for winter 2.png|drawn by pupmaker11 Pinned ya.png|gift from Darthgoldstar710<3 Pinned Ya! UncleFletcher.jpg|Uncle Fletcher, drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs <3<3 0119150901a.jpg|Ace and Winter drawn by Pipthepuplover older siblings.png|Keep up! Ace and Lani as teens with their younger sister, Sora~ SCAN0092.jpg|"You're the reason" <3 Sora singing to her siblings and Sage, Aurora, and Winter for their birthday~ (though dedicated mostly to her older sister) :3 drawn by 258raindrop sibling love (colored).png|Siblings love with the ChasexSkye kids~ Family picture.png|Contest Entry by 258raindrop I love their bows <3 Ace and Lani Uniforms.png|Pups in Uniform Hey Lani.png|Another attempt at a screenshot edit but with the future gen pups~ ^^ Lani and Dylan hanging out Tug-o-war.png|my side of art trade for 258raindrop- Sora and Lani playing tug-o-war~ Ace new Ambulance.PNG|Chase the Police Pup555's version of Ace's Ambulance Ace makes me safe.png|Finally found one good enough for these two. Ace/Winter screenshot attempt~ Cliff, Lani and Sora.png|Lani and Sora bugging their Uncle Cliff drawn by Puppylove5~ Keep up boys! AT.jpg|Art trade with Wittlefuzzypuppehs! Awwhhhh I love it so much!! Keep up boys! A new rival.jpg|Drawn by Midnightcollies- how the "rivalry" was born xDD Lani: I love you both oh my gosh. Winter and Ace.png|art trade with puppylove5- Ace and winter share their first kiss Winter and Ace3.png|with a background Tundrethesnowpup request.png|request drawn by 258Raindrop-SPOILERS Turtles are better.jpg|Lani is so done with you Fletcher xD Drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs All tied up.png|Screenshot attempt- Shadow has trouble with the jumprope Tiny evil.png|sequel to fuzzy's comic- oh Fletcher.. x"D Lani screenshot edit.png|"really?" gift from chasethepolicepup555 Headshot.png|Lani and Dylan- another gift edit from Chasethepolicepup555 Ace and Winter.png|cute screenshot by sarahtheFBIpup MB0014.jpg|Lani takes Aurora for a joyride and makes her aunt and uncle faint XD Drawn by the amazing Aurychase!! <3 thank you so much! All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! Baby Ace and Lani 001.jpg|newborn ace and lani drawn by Rockydog~ cute wittle babies tickle monster.png|A commission i did for Darthgoldstar710 on DA, he wanted Ace and chase playing~ Ace is very ticklish on his tummy Trade for Fuzzy.jpg|adorable artwork from Aury~ Ace and Lani with their cousins Camo and Soda~! The love face.png|Collab between Fuzzy and Me, Ace is concerned for Crash XD the shepherd cousins.png|collab between Fuzzy and me~ ^u^ she lined, i colored, all of the shepherd cousins together! :D <3 <3 KINDLE CAMERA 1446396763000.jpg|a nice drawing by hope2006, Lani and Ace are near their parents in the middle Wingpup .jpeg|Sketch i made of Lani being Sterling's wingpup xD Cece doesn't mind~ <3 fanart__lani_and_sora_by_lightningwolf710-d9fcybd.png|A gift by LightningWolf710 of Lani and Sora~ <3 Ahahh yeh.png|My secret santa gift for Rain :P Merry christmas! TheLoveFaceSketch.jpeg|Original collab sketch of "the love face" drawn by Fuzzy~ Wingpup.png|Lani is Sterling's wing-pup whether he likes it or not ;P Ace sitting.png|a cute gift of Ace by Sonic First fathers day.png|Rocky and Chase's first father's day, the pups are still really young, and are probably at this point JUST learning how to talk and walk. Ryder, Tundra, and Skye helped make the sign, Ryder wrote everything, while Tundra and Skye helped their pups add some paw-prints to "sign" the posters for their daddies AceXWinter giftie-Chase.png|a sweet gift from chase~ Ace and Winter <3 PSA from Lani.png|just some helpful tips from Lani~ Her name also rhymes with "Nani" Snowy hearts by bookpaws-dakxmnb.jpg|A sweet gift from badtotheboone >u< father_and_son_time_by_bookpaws-dal1ld9.jpg|another sweet gift from badtotheboone c: Father and son bonding! gift__chase_and_ace_by_lightningwolf710-danb5wb.png|A cute gift from lightningwolf710 <3 father son bonding with Ace and Chase <3 Gift ace and winter by lightningwolf710-daszmas.png|cute gift from Lightningwolf710- Winter and Ace get some cuddle time <3 mummy chase.png|one of many art trades for Midnightcollies >u< Ace playing mummy with Soda c: family day.png|An art trade for Lightningwolf710- he wanted Skye and Chase playing with Ace and Lani c: I haven't actually drawn them all together as a family before D: It's about time i did! Lani and Acey.png|The pup’s original pic, drawn on may 14, 2014 Cautious flyers.png|Finally made the pups and official reference sheet after 3 years |-|Off-canon= can_i_get_your_autograph__by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7yigaq.png|Ace meets Ace the Bathound. Original Bathound was a german shepherd, so Gman and i kinda decided to make him one for the story too run_away_by_lisadots123-d80lp3x.png|Picture by LisaDots123 Run away! Ace and her OC Max running away from her other OC, Kitty, and CJ Ace and lani by pupmaker11.png|Humanized pups- gift from Pupmaker11 Ace and pups 2.jpg|Daddy Ace and his girls drawn by Midnightcollies <3 His girls.png|Collab with Midnightcollies- She did the sketch and i lined and colored it! Ace and his girls <3 Ace with Shiro.png|Ace and Shiro drawn by sarahthefbipup Ace the pup wonder 001.jpg|Ace the Pup Wonder drawn by ROCKYDOG13 Tiger Lani 001.jpg|lani in a tiger costume drawn by Rockydog Little Lani the Denver Broncos Cheerleader.jpg|baby lani in cheerleader outfit drawn by rockydog 2015.png|AceXWinter winner of best future generation couple of the 2015 fanon awards 2015.png|Winners of the best future generation pups category of the 2015 fanon awards a_unexpected_meeting_by_tastymangocat-d8x6jci.png|Ace meeting Ally while running in and out of the hospital doing rounds- Ally is a therapy dog: Drawn by SP33DWAG0N on DA Anthrosoralani.png|an ADORABLE pic drawn by rain! <3<3 anthro lani (around 5 years old) helping baby Sora walk~! <3 Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Females Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Heterochromia Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Chase's Pups Category:Skye's pups Category:Chase's Family Category:Skye's Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Shepherd Family Category:Relative to Chase Category:Relative to Skye Category:Trainee